


Love Unholycs Scenario

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Love Unholyc
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Long Hair, Mild S&M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Love UnholycThis is based on the new Love Unholyc game! I know a lot of you haven't played so I will include some character descriptions and pics! This game was just released in English and I am telling you if you LOVE obey me and Mystic Messenger this is an amazing blend of both. It is a very sexual game. The main character is a being called an Unholyc. Unholyc are descended from the Demon of Lust Asmodeus. Unholycs receive sexual energy from their partners called Acme of Akme I've seen it spelled both ways on the game though I believe that is a grammatical error. The MC is an Unholyc who hasn't gone through her coming of age ceremony and has to find partners to help her gather acme. She meets Sol, Leo, and Hi. For more information I suggest to check out their facebook!!I'm in love with the characters and plan on doing a lot of fanfictions with them. There are three main male characters but there are side characters that I absolutely love too.Play the game! It is definitely worth the time!
Relationships: Jung Hi and Reader, Leo and reader, Love Unholyc - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Jung HiXReader

_Link to a picture of Hi that this fanfic is based on_

_<https://images.app.goo.gl/QdS6n4gvTQqPZ7qD6> _

**Jung Hi** is an idol who is a member of a three person boy band. Hi can be sweet but he has a sadistic side and has a penchant for 'toys' which can vary from normal toys to ball gags and rope. He enjoys tying the player up while he gives her his Acme.

(Fanfic inspired by this picture)

**Hi X Reader**

_"Mmm! Ahhh!"_ I wiggle in the chair as Hi's feather light touches on my skin causes tingles in their wake.

_"Naughty naughty! What did I say about keeping still? I'll bind your legs too."_ Hi presses his cheek to my thigh his teeth grazing my skin. I moan but the sound is trapped behind the ball gag in my mouth.

_"Ahh! The teary look on your face, your flushed skin! Mmm...it's so good! I love it!"~_ Hi says in a sing song voice as he trails his fingers between my thighs. His face is flushed and I can feel the building of Acme inside his body as he becomes more and more aroused by the things that he does to me.

Acme was the sexual energy that I fed from. Hi, Sol, and Leo supplied me with the energy that I needed everytime they became turned on, their orgasms releasing Acme and they fed it to me through their mouths or by having sex.

Hi's teeth press into my skin and his energy slowly transfers to me. My body heats up more and heat builds in my core. Everytime they share their acme with me my body becomes unbearably hot. I try to clench my thighs together but Hi has my thighs spread keeping me from helping the building ache in my core.

_"Does it feel good? Do you want more? How should I give it to you?"_ His hands slip up my sides pushing my shirt upward as he pushes to his knees. Hi presses into my stomach rubbing his head against me before kissing my belly button his tongue sliding into it.

I whimper behind the ball gag and snap my fingers. It was our ' _safe word'_ when I wore the gag.

_"Are you going to be a good girl and tell me what you need?"_ I nod my head _yes_.

_"Good girl, let me take this off you."_ Hi undoes the straps on the ball gag. Hi kisses me quickly, his praise for being a good girl.

_"Now tell me my sweet_ _girl_ _, how should I give you acme? Where do you want me?"_ He whispers as he puts his head against my neck, kissing my sensitive skin.

_"Hi, please?"_ I beg. My body is at its breaking point, I need the acme in his body.

_"Do you want me? Should I make you scream as I lose myself inside you?"_

_"Yes! Hi! I want you!"_

_"Ahh! You are such a good girl!"_ He frowns.

_"But sometimes I want to hear you beg for it."_ He bites my ear lobe. He reaches down and pulls on the rope tying me to the chair.

Picking me up he places me on the bed pulling off his shirt and giving me a view of his gorgeous body. Hi had the body of someone who danced a lot. Lean muscles over a thin but sturdy body. The mark that I placed on his stomach glows from the amount of acme in his body. I knew Hi was about to lose control of himself and I wanted it. Wanted him to give me everything inside him. I pull my own shirt over my head baring my breasts as they rise and fall from the heavy breaths inside me.

_"Hi, please give it to me! I want you!"_ I beg.

_"Spread your thighs. I want to taste you."_ He teases me as he works his way down my body. Licking and biting one nipple and then the other until each wore the marks from his teeth. Hi moves lower on my body, nipping, sucking, laving my skin until I am covered in his marks. He looks up at me from between my thighs.

_"Grip the rods on the headboard and don't let go. If you let go I will stop."_

Hi kisses the inside of my thighs making me squirm as he continues to tease me by not going where I want him. My hips rocks as I try to urge him to put his mouth where I want it.

_"Hold still, naughty girl."_ Hi purrs before putting his mouth where I want it. My hands tighten on the headboard bars as I scream Hi's name as he give me a delicious torture that has me panting and moaning as my body writhes under him.

_"Hi!_ _Mmmnnn_ _!_ _Ahhhn_ _!"_ Hi presses his fingers into my opening and presses that spot in my body that has me screaming out as I come. He continues pushing his fingers inside of me as my body clenches around him until he pulls out a second orgasm. Hi pushes up my body as he works his pants lower pulling his hard cock out before slamming inside.

_"Keep your hands on the bar."_ He pants as he thrusts repeatedly inside my breast bouncing from the force of his thrusts.

_"Are you ready? I'm going to come and give you all the acme inside my body."_ Hi gives me a feral grin as his hands grip my hips to control the depth of his thrusts and I cry out. Hi moans as he stills inside my body releasing himself inside and I scream from the orgasm that goes through my entire core as his Acme fills my depths. I'm gripping the headboard so tightly I can't feel my fingers as my back bows upwards as multiple orgasms shake me. That's what happened when they gave me acme through sex it took over my entire being and I can only focus on the extreme pleasure that fills me.

Hi helps pulls my fingers off the iron rod on the bed and gently massages them.

_"You're such a good girl to do as you were told. How should I reward you?"_ I look up at him before giving him my own feral grin as I flip our positions.

_"I want more..."_ I say from my spot perched on his hips as I slide his still hard erection inside me.

_"It's yours, take it."_ He tells me as his body shudders.

_And I do. I take everything._

_<https://images.app.goo.gl/QdS6n4gvTQqPZ7qD6> _


	2. LeoXReader

Love Unholyc

Leo

I run my hands through Leo's golden hair as he practically purrs like a sated kitten, burying his face in my lap. He groans in pleasure as my fingers work through the soft silk of his long hair.

_"Lady!~ That feels so good!"_ He groans as I scratch my nails against his scalp and his body shudders. Sometimes I thought he took his name to a literal point, acting more cat than man. Leo is partly naked lying with his head in my lap, the golden muscles on his back flexes as he wraps his arms around my waist. I watch the movements almost transfixed by the line of lean muscles. I rub my other than down the naked expanse of his back his skin is hot to the touch and I can sense the growing acme with his body coursing just beneath the surface. His face presses in to my stomach and I can feel the vibration of his moan against my skin.

_"You can pet me anytime you want my Lady.~ Well, as long as you let me return the favor. I love it when you purr for me."_ He nibbles on my shirt pulling it upward so he can nuzzle my belly. He kisses my belly button as his tongue dips inside I shiver in want.

_"Leo..."_ My voice shakes slightly and I gasp when he licks a line upward.

_"Shall we go to bed, my beautiful Lady?"_ Leo purrs with a seductive look upon his face his golden eyes dark with lust as he stares up into my face. He stands up pulling me from the couch so that I can wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me into his bedroom. I push his long hair away from his neck to kiss the sensitive skin below his ear. Leo's weakness is his neck he loves it when I suck on the tender area below his ear. His pulse thrums under my lips as his heart begins to race in his growing excitement.

_"Lady, if you keep doing that we won't make it to my bedroom. There's a wall over there that I could prop you against."_ I bite his neck and he shudders as I lick the small hurt. I was tempting him and he was weak against my temptation.

_"Mmm...you are a naughty girl...I like it."_ I know I'm naughty, I had delicious day dreams of feeling his hair sliding over my back as he took me from behind, feeling him release out all that yummy acme inside my body. I tighten my legs around him sliding my wet center against the naked muscles of his stomach. He falters in his steps for a moment and his hands tighten around me. I do it again loving the way his muscles tighten as he feels the spreading wetness on my shorts.

_"Leo..."_ I moan his name into his ear licking his earlobe before pulling it into my mouth. I can feel his erection growing harder under my ass urging me forward.

_"Fuck it! I tried to be a gentlemen!"_ He props me up against the wall as his mouth feeds on mine. A throaty purr leaves my throat as he grinds himself up against me, his erection rubbing against my core. I fist his hair as his lips leave mine to trail biting kisses down my throat as one of his hands gather my shirt pulling it over my head. My breasts meet cool air for only a second before his lips pull one hardened peak into his hot wet mouth. He bites down on my nipple and my body jerks as a small amount of acme enters into my body from his bite. I push my hand down the front of his pants wrapping my fingers around his hard cock. I want it, I need more of his energy inside my body. I want to come as I feel him lose himself inside me.

_"_ _Mmn_ _...Leo!"_ He bucks into my hand as he pushes my pants down. I wiggle them down my legs before removing my hand from his length. Wrapping my arms around him he lifts me up to slowly sink me onto his cock. The acme that he had fed me allows my body to grow wet enough to allow his thick cock inside me and I scream out his name when he slides against that spot inside my body that has my nipples growing harder and pleasure building in my core.

_"Mmm! Lady...you feel amazing!"_ Leo's hands dig into my waist as he bounces me on his cock. He pulls me away from the wall and walking towards his bedroom again all the while keeping himself sheathed inside. My back arches when one of his steps drives him in deeper and I moan as an orgasm has my body tightening around him.

_"Did you like that?"_ He asks as I pant into his neck. He pulls himself out of my body to lie me on his bed looking very much like a lion stalking his prey as he climbs up my body. 

His frenzy to get inside me slows as he kisses my legs, thighs, hips, breasts and neck before pushing himself back inside my body. I arch up into him still sensitive from the orgasm he just gave me as he claims my lips with his own. I can feel the acme within his body slowly rising again, his thrusts deepen, going from slow to frantic, our heavy pants and moans mingling together as our sounds fill the room.

Leo moans as our flesh slaps together and I watch the pleasure build across his face as he reaches his peak his orgasm causing acme to flood into my body. My own orgasm slams through me increased and lengthened by Leo's acme spilling inside me. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my body shudders and quakes beneath his much larger one. His forehead presses against mine as I slowly come back to myself.

_"I could watch your expression all day. The look on your face as your body shakes beneath mine, your body heating as it absorbs all my acme is one I always want to remember. I want to capture that expression on film and carry it with me."_ He kisses me.

_"Mmm...Leo..."_ I groan as I feel his Acme building again.

_"I want to see more."_ He says as I feel him hardening inside my body again.

All I can do is moan out his name as he continues drawing out the expressions he wanted to see most. I don't even mind when he pulls out his camera snapping pictures that only he and I will see. By the time he is done I sink into blissed out unconsciousness.


	3. SolXReader

Love Unholyc Sol

_"Umm...Sol?"_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"I thought you were just taking my measurements?"_

_"I am."_

_"Then why are you tying me up? Have you taken a page out of Hi's book and decided to use your measuring tape as a rope?"_ Sol groans before looking at me with a slight look of disgust at being compared to Hi.

_"Don't compare me to that pervert. If it was Hi he would have stuffed something in your mouth first or blind folded you."_ He wasn't wrong about that. Hi was a pervert of the highest order.

_"So, why are you using your measuring tape to tie me up?"_ I ask again. I had no issues what so ever with being bound, but I was curious. I would expect this from Hi, maybe even Leo, but Sol? I was intrigued to say the least.

_"I saw something the other day and I couldn't get it out of my head. Then I thought of you, dressing you in my designs, but an image of you wrapped in my measuring tape, naked, burned into my mind. I needed to see it."_ Sol admits as his visibly shudders, his face growing red like he is already picturing the image in his mind. A visible bulge grows in his pants which causes my own thighs to rub together at the sight.

_"Alright, you can do what you want."_ I tell him, I can already feel the acme building inside of his body. My own body starts to grow warm at the prospect of all that acme flowing from Sol into me. I was already standing in front of Sol in just my bra and panties. He stands in front of me as he takes the length of measuring tape wrapping it around my wrists before pulling them above my head. He backs me against the wall anchoring the measuring tape on a hook meant to hold clothes. He backs away with a satisfied smile as he runs his gaze up and down my body, then he frowns.

_"I should have taken your bra off first."_

_"I guess it is a good thing that is a front hook and the shoulder straps can be undone."_ His eyes light up at my words.

_"I will have to thank the designers for their design."_ Knowing Sol he would do just that. He walks forward as he eases his suit vest and shirt off and I lick my lips as I run my gaze over his chest and down his stomach. My Unholyc seal shines on his abdomen. Every time I saw my mark on their bodies I had the urge to run my tongue across it.

Sol's mouth seals to mine in a biting kiss his tongue tangling with mine as he works a sigh from my mouth. I shiver as I feel his fingers trail down my naked sides and he dips his head to kiss down my neck until he finds out hardened nipple with his tongue.

_"Mmm...Sol!"_ I moan, my hands clutching his head as I pull him against my chest.

_"Can I taste you?"_ He asks and a shiver works down my body at his words.

_"Yes!"_ He kisses down body, taking his time as he savors each dip and hill on my body until his comes to my thighs.

_"Lean your back against the wall, I am going to lift one of your legs and rest it on my shoulder."_

_"Mmm..."_ Is my only confirmation to his words, my brain in a haze of lust as I soak in the heightening acme inside his body.

Sol lifts my leg setting it on his shoulder before kissing the inside of my thigh.

_"Your legs are beautiful, I want to see you wearing a pair of silk thigh highs, maybe with a garter that will compliment your gorgeous skin tone."_ He bites lightly leaving a small red imprint of his teeth.

_"Sol...please..."_ I wiggle urging him to put his mouth on me.

He looks up at me, his blue eyes heated before he dips his head and puts his mouth on me. Sol's tongue flicks out to draw a wet line down my center over my clit. He swirls the tip over the sensitive nub and I almost hit my head against the wall as I throw my head back. I want to fist my hands in his soft dark hair as I press his face closer against me.

_"Sol!"_ He pulls my clit into his mouth, his fingers digging into my hip as he holds me to him.

_"Do you like this? My tongue sliding_ _against your clit? Do you want more?"_

_"Yes! Please Sol!"_ He makes a hum of appreciation and the vibrations add the ministrations from his tongue before his fingers slide inside me, pumping in rhythm with his tongue on my clit until the wet sounds of from his fingers thrusting and tongue licking fill my ears. My body spasms as my building orgasm tips me over into screams of erotic pleasure. Sol puts my lifted leg down and kisses up my thighs and stomach until he comes to my mouth.

I look to his mouth as I watch in fascination as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. His body shudders, his face flushing with pleasure, and his eyes glazed. He lifts an arm pulling on the measure tape and my arms drop to his shoulders. Picking me up he brings me to a couch in front of some mirrors and sits the both of us down.

_"I want you to see how beautiful your skin flushes as you take my cock, and my Acme inside of you."_ He says as he spins me around on his lap so my back is facing him. He spreads my thighs and I can see the moisture glistening on my flushed pussy. My whole body heats at the eroticism of watching myself and the way my body responds to Sol's touches.

I hear the sound of Sol's zipper on his pants and lifts me up slightly so he can rub the hard length of his cock against my wetness. I moan and shiver as his erection slips against my clit.

_"Watch as I slide inside you."_ His voice is husky against my ear as his tip presses slowly into my opening.

My nipples harden and my breathes become harsh as I watch his cock slowly stretching me. He pulls out slightly a couple of times as my body becomes used to his girth before he is completely seated inside. I slide my hands down my body until my fingers brush against where our bodies are joined. Sol's hips jerks and he gyrates his hips before he puts his arms under my knees so he can control the movements.

He starts out slow, lifting my body to glide me down his cock before his movements increase and we are both panting and moaning in ecstasy.

_"Sol! Oh!_ _Mmmm_ _! More!"_ I shout out. Watching his cock pound into my pussy is almost more than I could take. I wanted him to come but I also wanted him to keep going. I finger my clit as I feel myself coming to the edge again.

_"Sol! Ahhh!"_ I scream as my body clenches around him. Sol moans loudly before his own pleasure cause the acme inside his body to release into mine. My head falls back on his shoulder as my chest heaves.

_"Mmm..."_ I groan as I look at the mirror as he slips out of my body. I can see Sol watching my expression from inside the mirror.

_"Everytime I look into these mirrors I'm going to see your reflection and remember how your pussy felt as it clenched around my cock and it is going to make me hard. What am I going to do if I get hard while working?"_ He groans as he spins me around to straddle his lap.

_"Poor Boss Sol, I guess you will have to call me so I can help you take care of it."_ He groans into my neck.

_"Count on it. Every time I get hard because of you you have to take care of it."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_


End file.
